Âmes brisées
by Sephiratale
Summary: Post Cap : TWS. Bucky est parti à la recherche de ses souvenirs après les événements de Washington. Mais l'Hydra ne compte pas le laisser en vie et envoie un tueur à sa poursuite.
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer : Bucky ainsi que tousl les autres personnages apparaissant dans Captain America appartiennent à Marvel, l'OC m'appartient _

Bucky Barnes, 1917-1944. Il fixa longuement la photo de ce jeune homme, puis ses yeux se baissèrent vers la vidéo de Bucky et de Steve Rogers, son meilleur ami. L'homme sur le pont l'avait nommé Bucky, lui avait donné son nom complet. L'homme sur le pont était Steve Rogers, alias Captain America. Et lui, il était Bucky selon les dire de Rogers. Bucky, ce nom résonnait comme un lointain souvenir. Il devait reconnaître que l'homme sur la photo et la vidéo lui ressemblait trait pour trait, mais avec plus de vie dans le regard. Il était cet homme, il le savait au plus profond de lui et il était conscient que l'homme sur la photo était bel et bien mort lors de cette chute, dont il n'avait qu'une vague réminiscence. L'Hydra avait beau avoir effacé sa mémoire à plusieurs reprises, ses souvenirs étaient plus forts que la machine.

Il resta des heures dans cette exposition, si longtemps qu'il perdit la notion du temps. Un des surveillants du musée vint lui demander poliment de partir, il s'exécuta sans dire un mot, sachant qu'il reviendrait. Une fois dehors, il sortit le porte-monnaie qu'il avait volé à ce type il aurait pu s'en vouloir s'il ne s'était pas souvenu de lui dans les locaux de l'Hydra réclamant la mort d'un de ses opposants. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'argent, encore de quoi payer une nuit dans le motel minable où il était depuis deux jours et de quoi manger quand il aurait un peu faim. Il devrait à nouveau délester quelqu'un d'autre. Il verrait cela demain, pour le moment, il avait besoin d'une douche et de chercher d'autres motels dans l'annuaire, même si ce dernier n'était plus d'actualité. Il y avait un ordinateur de disponible vers la réception, mais il savait qu'il pouvait être facilement repéré sur internet.

La douche fit un bien fou à son épaule droite, qui était encore douloureuse. Elle était guérie, mais certains mouvements étaient très désagréables à faire. Il s'assit, commençant à feuilleter l'annuaire. Soudain, ses sens se mirent en alerte, il se sentait observé. Cela lui était arrivé à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'il était libre et ses sens l'avaient toujours trompé, mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose était différent. Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter qu'une balle lui traverse la tête. Il s'approcha en rampant de la fenêtre, puis leva prudemment la tête et là, il distingua le tireur sur le toit, dans la nuit. Ce dernier avait remarqué que sa cible n'était pas morte et qu'il avait été repéré. Sans surprise pour Bucky, il sauta sur le sol, sortant une nouvelle arme. Bucky sortit par la fenêtre arrière, espérant mettre assez de distance entre eux. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de confrontation, il avait déjà trop tué. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il mettrait à mort son assaillant s'ils devaient se battre. Il courut dans la rue déserte avant de sentir un poids sur ses épaules. Bon sang, le tireur était plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait. Bucky l'attrapa pour tenter de le déloger, mais il se débattit comme un beau diable. Il parvint tout de même à trouver une faille et à l'envoyer au sol. Il resta figé de surprise pendant que son assaillant se relevait, c'était une femme ! Elle faisait presque une tête de moins que lui, elle était musclée finement, des muscles taillés pour tuer. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient noués en tresse. Sa combinaison noire était parfois éclairée par de petits éclairs bleus. Des souvenirs allaient envahir Bucky, mais il les chassa, ce n'était pas le moment. La tireuse lui bondit à nouveau dessus, mettant à profit sa taille et sa vitesse. Mais il connaissait ces attaques, il était intiment persuadé que c'était lui qui lui est avait apprises. Retournant la situation à son avantage, il l'attrapa par la tresse, penchant sa tête en arrière, croisant ses yeux verts vides de toute vie. Alors qu'il était hors de portée, il la vit sortir un couteau, quel choix étrange… jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec uniquement la tresse dans ses mains. Il reçut un coup au visage, la force de la jeune femme le déstabilisa. Elle fonça sur lui, toujours son couteau à la main, visant la gorge mais il parvint à protéger son cou avec sa main métallique, le couteau ricocha dessus et il parvint à le lui planter dans l'épaule, elle poussa un gémissement de douleur en retirant la lame, ses yeux montrant sa colère meurtrière. Ce type de regard, il ne le connaissait que trop bien : peu lui importait ses blessures, elle irait jusqu'au bout de sa mission, même si elle devait mourir. Ce regard avait été celui de Bucky encore quelques semaines auparavant. Une pensée traversa son esprit : ils avaient recommencé, ils l'avaient remplacé. Elle sortit une arme, mais il lança un de ses couteaux cachés, elle perdit l'arme et une plaie s'ouvrit sur sa main, elle fulmina. Elle attaqua de façon incontrôlée, ce qui fut sa plus grosse erreur. Il envoya son poing de métal dans son épaule blessée, ce qui lui coupa littéralement le souffle, elle s'effondra à genoux sur le sol. Elle voulut se relever, mais la douleur était trop vive.

- Par pitié, ne te relève pas, la supplia Bucky. Je ne veux pas devoir te tuer. Je t'ai appris à te battre, même si tu ne t'en souviens pas, tu ne peux pas me tromper.

Elle se releva dans un hurlement de rage et fonça sur lui, il la frappa à la tête pour l'assommer. Elle tomba au milieu de la rue, une nouvelle plaie à la tête. Il resta un moment à l'observer, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Allait-il la laisser ici sachant ce qui allait lui arriver s'ils venaient la récupérer ? Ou allait-il s'encombrer d'une femme qui voulait sa mort ? Avec tout ce qu'il avait subi, sa conscience lui interdisait de la laisser ici, à leur merci alors qu'une alerte dans sa tête lui disait de ne pas la prendre car elle chercherait sans cesse à le tuer. S'il avait pu reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, elle le pouvait aussi il lui fallait simplement quelqu'un pour relancer sa mémoire. Il soupira, la posant sur son épaule de métal et priant pour que personne ne les voie.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bucky attendait sa visite, caché derrière un tas de bois. Il espérait avoir réussi à attirer son attention sans trop en dévoiler. Il avait besoin de renseignement et cette personne était la seule qui pouvait lui les fournir et la seule en qui il avait vaguement confiance. S'il l'avait assez intriguée, elle ne ferait rien pour le trahir. Elle arriva dans une voiture de sport, pratique si elle devait fuir en vitesse. Elle sortit, elle était habillé en civil, elle ne s'attendait donc pas à une attaque. Elle leva les mains, dévoilant ses jambes moulées dans son pantalon, elle n'avait pas l'air de porter d'armes à feu, ce qui correspondait à ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle observa les alentours, un masque neutre sur son visage. Bucky attendit avant de se montrer, voulant vérifier qu'elle n'allait contacter personne. Il n'avait donné aucune indication sur sa présence ou non lorsqu'elle arriverait. Elle contacta personne, ses lèvres ne remuèrent pas, donc pas d'oreillette cachée.

- Ne vous avisez pas de me faire faux bond, menaça-t-elle, je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps.

- Ce ne sont que des précautions que j'ai prises. Jamais je n'oserai ne pas tenir ma parole, Natalia, fit Bucky en sortant du tas de bois.

Elle leva brièvement un sourcil, puis retrouva son masque impassible en baissant ses bras.

- Actuellement, on m'appelle Natasha. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me contactes, vu le point d'honneur que tu mets à fuir Steve. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne saura que nous nous sommes vus. Que me veux-tu ?

- J'ai besoin d'informations sur les expérimentations humaines de l'Hydra. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de les chercher moi-même, ils sont déjà sur mes traces, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'approchent plus de moi. Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en échange ?

- Le droit de repartir en vie, annonça-t-il froidement.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, lui faisant un sourire légèrement agacé. Elle n'avait absolument aucun doute qu'il la tuerait, même si elle avait quelques armes cachées. Elle soupçonnait d'avoir déjà tendu un piège au cas où elle disait non.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Bien. J'ai besoin d'informations sur une jeune femme entre 25 et 30 ans, cheveux bruns très foncés presque noirs, yeux verts, 1m75 au maximum.

- On a un coup de cœur, Winter Soldier ? s'amusa la Russe.

- Ils en ont fait ma remplaçante, gronda-t-il face à son air rieur.

- Sujet sensible à ce que je vois. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je dois pouvoir te trouver ça assez rapidement. Combien de jours pour le faire ?

- Trois.

- Je le fais en un. Je te laisserai le soin de me contacter comme tu l'as déjà fait. Et je n'oublie pas que je ne t'ai jamais vu et que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Il fit oui de la tête, puis la regarda retourner dans la voiture. Il espérait qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse et que personne ne saurait qu'ils s'étaient vus, même s'il savait qu'elle avait tendance à vendre les informations lorsque cela lui était essentiel. Il se souvenait d'une mission où il avait reçu pour ordre de lui tirer dessus afin qu'elle reste sous couverture. Bien qu'il ne lui fasse pas entièrement confiance, elle était la seule personne qui pouvait effectuer cette recherche. Maintenant, il lui fallait retourner auprès de sa captive et cela risquait de ne pas être une partie de plaisir.

Il avait trouvé un motel abandonné, mais pas trop en ruine, pour les héberger. Son attaquant était passé en ce qu'il appelait le mode réparation : elle ne se réveillerait pas tant que son corps ne jugerait pas ses blessures assez guéries. Au moins, cela lui avait permis de l'attacher solidement au lit. Lorsqu'il rentra de son entrevue avec Natasha, il vit qu'elle était réveillée, mais que son regard était vide, elle s'était mise en pause en attendant les ordres. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour elle. Tristesse qui disparut lorsqu'il vit que ses yeux étaient devenus meurtriers. Elle était solidement attachée, mais il avait du mal à estimer sa force. Elle tenta de se lever pour bondir sur lui, mais ses chaînes la tenaient efficacement. Il s'assit lentement, scrutant le moindre de ses gestes. Il voyait qu'elle cherchait à se défaire de ses liens en se tordant les mains pour les sortir des menottes qui les maintenaient. Elle n'allait pas y arriver, quoi qu'elle tente il connait toutes les techniques pour se libérer et il s'était assuré qu'aucune d'entre elles ne fonctionneraient… et il savait aussi qu'elle essayerait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle se tordit en arrière, serrant les dents de frustration.

- Inutile de t'épuiser pour rien, tes liens ne bougeront pas.

Elle le foudroya du regard, tout en continuant à chercher à se libérer. Il se leva et resserra ses liens pour lui prouver qu'il ne bluffait pas. Elle cessa de bouger, le fixant avec une haine non-dissimulée. Il alla chercher les petits pains qu'il avait achetés, en prit un et le lui mit devant sa bouche. La jeune femme continua de le fixer, ignorant la nourriture.

- Mange, ordonna-t-il doucement.

- Je dois te tuer, tu es ma…

- Ta mission, je sais. Mais pour l'instant, tu n'es pas en mesure de le faire et tu as besoin de manger. Tu n'as plus les substituts de l'Hydra, alors mange.

Elle le défia encore quelques instants, puis finit par mordre dans le pain. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi meurtriers, mais au moins elle mangeait. Dès qu'elle finit son maigre repas, elle lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tuée ?

- L'Hydra s'en est déjà chargée d'une certaine manière. Et même si tu veux me tuer parce que tu as reçu un ordre, je veux essayer de te rendre ton identité. Tu n'as pas à subir ce que j'ai subi, termina-t-il.

Le regard de la jeune femme devint interrogatif et inquiet, de quoi parlait-il ? Une identité ? Mais elle savait qu'elle était une arme, rien de plus. Elle était même une nouvelle arme, puisque l'ancienne était très défectueuse. D'ailleurs, elle devait détruire l'ancienne et ensuite…ensuite quoi ? Elle allait revenir pour une autre mission comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'un flash lui traversa l'esprit : une grande salle blanche parsemé de taches rouges, l'ancienne arme face à elle et elle s'entendait murmurer « N'oublie pas, n'oublie pas. » L'arme lui donna un coup et le flash s'interrompit.

- Je ne devais oublier, marmonna-t-elle les yeux sur le côté.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle, intrigué par cette phrase. Elle partit à nouveau dans ses souvenirs, murmurant des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Souviens-toi.

Se rapprocher d'elle fut une mauvaise idée, elle voulut soudainement lui bondir dessus hurlant :

- Tu as essayé de me tuer !

Il recula vivement, les liens s'étaient quelques peu défaits, mais ils n'avaient pas lâché. Elle retomba brutalement sur le lit, arrêtant de se débattre. Ses prunelles arboraient un air désespéré et craintif. Pour Barnes, c'était un début de retour à son existence.

- Tu te souviens de la chambre rouge, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il calmement.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais son visage parla à sa place.

- C'était dans cette pièce que je devais détruire mentalement et physiquement ceux qui devaient devenir comme moi. A ce moment, tu n'étais qu'un objet à détruire pour moi. J'en suis désolé. Je t'ai brisé, mais je peux t'aider à te retrouver.

- Laisse-moi, lâcha la jeune femme.

Il devina qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part ce soir. Elle avait sans doute encore plus envie de le tuer et si c'était le cas, c'était un bon signe. Elle le voulait mort pour des raisons personnelles, plus parce que c'était sa mission.


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci pour vos commentaires 3 Désolée pour l'attende, mais je devais finir des travaux pour mes études.

_Disclaimer : Bucky appartient à Marvel Studio, l'OC est à moi. _

_Des gardes emmenèrent le corps démembré. Ces cibles avaient une faible résistance. Une nouvelle entra, une jeune femme qui semblait encore plus fragile que les autres. Elle tremblait de terreur, même si son regard indiquait qu'elle était prête à se battre. Il reçut l'ordre de l'attaquer et la frappa en plein visage. Elle tomba, puis alla se terrer dans un coin de la pièce, sa volonté de combattre n'avait pas duré longtemps. Elle se replia sur elle-même lorsqu'il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, marmonnant en le fixant de ses yeux verts. Il l'attrapa par le col et la souleva brutalement, quelle cible inutile elle aurait mieux fait de servir d'échauffement. Mais l'instinct de survie de la jeune femme le surpris lorsqu'elle le griffa au visage au plus proche de ses globes oculaires, il la lâcha et elle tenta de le fuir. Il la rattrapa sans effort, elle allait payer ce coup en traître. Mais une voix dans un haut-parleur interrompit son geste, elle avait passé le test, sa mission était terminée. Cette fois-ci, ce fut des infirmiers qui vinrent emmener la cible. Il l'oublia dès qu'une autre franchit la porte. _

L'aube commençait à pointer lorsque Bucky ouvrit les yeux. Il vérifia par réflexe qu'elle était toujours là, attachée comme elle était, elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Ainsi, ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois dans la chambre rouge et elle lui avait résisté. Au moins, ils étaient quitte dans les tentatives de tuer l'autre. En ce moment, sous la lumière du l'aurore, elle ressemblait à la version qu'il avait rencontrée dans cette chambre : fragile, mais cachant une grande force. Elle avait fini par trouver le sommeil, ou le sommeil l'a prise de force. Pourvu qu'elle soit plus apte à l'écouter quand elle se réveillerait, ainsi il pourrait la détacher.

La jeune femme remua un peu, puis s'éveilla à son tour. Elle tenta de bouger, puis se rappela qu'elle était attachée. Elle ne se mit pas en colère, elle semblait au contraire résignée. L'influence de l'Hydra s'éloignait, ce qui lui permettait de retrouver un semblant d'humanité. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de trouver dommage qu'il n'ait pas entendu son prénom dans son souvenir. Mais ses cibles n'avaient jamais de noms, elles n'avaient pas besoin d'être identifiées puisqu'elles étaient de tout façon destinées à disparaître.

Bucky s'avança vers sa captive, sa menace se faisait de moins en moins forte. Peut-être pourraient-ils se déplacer aujourd'hui, s'il parvenait à déterminer s'il pouvait lui faire confiance de plus, il ne pouvait pas la garder attachée éternellement.

- Ils vont me tuer, dit la jeune femme.

- Seulement s'ils te trouvent, mais je sais comment les semer. Je voudrais te libérer, mais je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance. Suis-je encore ta mission ?

- Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre avec cette mission, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre tout court, lança-t-elle. Je ne suis pas leur arme !

- Pas de coup fourré ?

- Je te le promets sur le nom que je n'ai pas encore retrouvé.

Cela lui parut suffisant, il défit ses liens sans cesser de la surveiller. La jeune femme se redressa en massant ses poignets. Elle voulut se lever, mais ses jambes vacillèrent, Bucky la rattrapa juste à temps. Il la conduisit à la salle de bain où il la laissa seule. Par chance, le motel n'était pas abandonné depuis suffisamment pour que l'arrivée d'eau soit coupée. Elle attendit d'être certaine qu'il soit loin de la porte pour commencer à enlever ses vêtements. Sa blessure à l'épaule était déjà en voie de guérison, bien qu'encore douloureuse. Elle entra lentement sous la douche et fit couler l'eau tiède sur son corps, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'était pas une arme comme elle l'avait cru jusqu'à maintenant. Elle avait été une humaine avec des sentiments, la peur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle était entrée dans cette chambre rouge l'envahissait encore. Mais à présent, elle n'était plus certaine de pouvoir ressentir à nouveau cela, elle était une coquille vide avec une conscience. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de son prénom, ils lui avaient tout pris. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Pouvait-elle vraiment faire confiance à cet homme ? D'ailleurs, comment s'appelait-il ? Elle ne le savait pas, il ne devait être qu'une simple mission pour elle. Son ventre gargouilla, il fallait qu'elle mange, dire qu'elle avait perdu cette habitude…

L'eau devint froide, ce qui la fit quitter la douche. Elle se sécha et noua une serviette autour de son corps avant de retourner dans la pièce principale, voyant l'homme allongé sur le canapé minable.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- James, mais on avait plus communément l'habitude de m'appeler Bucky, répondit le concerné avec un brin de nostalgie dans la voix.

- Bucky…

Elle ferma les yeux pour enregistrer son nom, elle voulait à tout prix s'en souvenir. Le jeune homme se leva, la détailla de haut en bas avant de prendre un pantalon noir et un sweatshirt il les lui donna. Ces habits pour homme seraient sans doute trop grands, mais elle n'avait rien d'autre à mettre pour le moment, sa combinaison était hors d'usage.

- Enfile ça. On va aller se chercher à manger, ensuite je dois passer un appel et peut-être qu'on pourra voir quelqu'un qui a des informations sur toi, annonça-t-il.

Elle retourna à la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Comme elle l'avait supposé, les habits étaient trop grands et trop larges, elle flottait dedans. Elle dut trafiquer le pantalon pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet elle ne voyait qu'une ombre. Mais s'il fallait se balader, être une ombre était un bon moyen pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle rejoignit Bucky, qui l'attendait vers la porte d'entrée. Elle mit la capuche sur sa tête, puis ils quittèrent la chambre. Les rues étaient encore vides, bien qu'ils croisent des gens qui se rendaient au travail. Bucky dut lui rappeler plusieurs fois de cesser d'être sur ses gardes, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention. Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier d'affaire, que pouvaient-ils venir faire ici ? Elle eut la réponse lorsqu'elle le vit dérober deux porte-monnaie à la suite. Il leur fallait de l'argent pour subsister. Puis, ils allèrent acheter de quoi manger rapidement. La nourriture dans son estomac lui fit un bien fou. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, il disparut un moment pour passer son appel. Elle n'aimait pas rester toute seule, mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Heureusement, il revint cinq minutes plus tard, lui ordonnant de le suivre. Elle avala son dernier sandwich et lui obéit.


End file.
